


Assassin Passion

by Slaaneshi_Author



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Male Fujimaru Ritsuka - Freeform, Master/Servant, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaaneshi_Author/pseuds/Slaaneshi_Author
Summary: Fujimaru Ritsuka, Chaldea's Master of Many Heroic Spirits was a man of character; caring, kind and gentle to his numerous allies but ruthless and unceasing in combat against those that threatened his friends. Ritsuka never expected to experience romance in Chaldea, even if he is constantly surrounded by beautiful women, but now he has two Assassin class Servants pining for him. Both desperately want to experience love, and who better than their Master?
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Hassan of Serenity | Assassin, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Jack the Ripper | Assassin of Black
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. Jack the Ripper

Master is always warm.

We like being warm.

Was that the only reason we tried to crawl into his lap whenever the chance was provided? No, it wasn't, admittedly. It is simply a convenient excuse for us to use whenever we are asked by others what we are doing. We pressed our face into Master's chest to try and get warmer, all the while breathing in his wonderful scent as he talked about...something with the strange doctor who talked to him on missions. It wasn't that important in our eyes and it just made it much easier for us to cling to Master without being disturbed, allowing us to soak up the warmth he seemed to exude like the sun. Or a roaring inferno. One of the two.

We closed our eyes as memories of our life emerged in our mind again, images of women with their bodies cut open only for us to try and experience the warmth we were denied. Warmth we were denied before we were even born. Before any of us were born...

"Jack, are you alright?" Our eyes shot open at our Master's voice and a gentle hand placed on our back, the concern for our well-being was almost palpable. We tilted our head up to look at his face but our vision was blurry, allowing us to only see a hazy image in place of Master. We didn't realize we were crying, so we brought our bandaged hand up and began to try and clear our eyes as Master began to rub our back slowly, sending a wonderful sensation through our entire body. "Hey, what's up Jack?" Master asked softly and we blinked a couple times after clearing the mist from our eyes, looking back up to Master's worried face.

"We are fine, Master." We murmured in response before leaning forward and placing our forehead against his chest, only to be met by damp fabric. We pulled our head back to see wet marks on his white shirt uniform roughly where we had been pressing our face against just seconds ago. "We didn't mean to get your shirt wet, Master." We lowered our head in glum shame; if we ruin his shirt, he wouldn't let us sit in his lap or hug his chest ever again. No more warmth for us, we would be left cold again. And it would be our doing.

"Ah, Jack..." Master started to say but simply sighed before wrapping both of his arms around us, pulling us tight against him and sending our heart beating uncontrollably once we realized what was happening. Master, however, focused his attention on the older man he had been talking to before, "I'm sorry Roman, but I think we should pick this up again later." We would have heard the doctor's reply, but we were distracted by Master shifting one of his arms to below our small butt and hoisted us up as he stood from his chair. Eyes wide, our arms instinctively flew up and wrapped around his neck, clutching at his shirt collar tightly as we felt him move to leave the Chaldea command room. We were vaguely aware of his footsteps echoing in the hall, but we didn't care about that; Master had us in his arms, he was carrying us and we could cling to him all we wanted. Did that mean he wasn't upset about his shirt? Thoughts for another time, we decided, as we brought our stocking clad legs up and wrapped them around his waist, our head tucking itself directly under his chin. Our ears perked up as Master started to chuckle, but he held us tighter against him, enveloping us even more in that wonderful warmth he was blessed to have. "Geez Jack. How can someone so deadly be so cute?" Master was amused, but at what? It sounded like he was amused at us, but we were trying to stay close to the warmth he gave us so what was so funny?

The reason was irrelevant, as it didn't seem to be related in any way to separating us from Master, so we ignored it and clung to him even tighter than before, earning a small grunt from him as he tried to navigate the halls with her in his arms. That thought brought us pause; we remembered seeing children being carried by their parents before, when we were alive, much like Master was carrying us...did that mean...?

"Master...?" We lifted our head to look up at him, and he looked down at us with a curious sound, his blue eyes shining from the overhead light's bouncing off the floor into them. "Don't...parents carry children like this?" Our soft-spoken question seemed to amuse Master, as he smiled at us and hoisted us up even more, bringing our head level with his.

"Yeah, sometimes." Master answered as he tried to adjust his arms, and the instant he pulled the arm on our back away, we flattened ourselves against Master tightly. We didn't want to be put down, but Master seemed to find us amusing again. "Jack, it's okay. If you don't want me to put you down, I won't." He said those words so easily to us, and it was so easy to believe him. He never lied to us once, after all. "Besides, holding you like this, it's kind of like you're my daughter, huh?"

_'Like you're my daughter'._

Those words, words we never had directed at us when we were alive, were magical to us and seemed to bring their own warmth to us that sprung from the inside. Our heart started to beat even faster as the thought repeated itself over and over again in our head, each time sending a wave of joy through our tiny form. "I...am like a daughter?" We couldn't keep the hope and joy out of our voice, but why would we? After that magical sentence, not even a Holy Grail wish could stop it.

Master nodded in reply, and started chuckling after a moment. "Well sure. I already am like you're dad anyway, so why wouldn't you be like a daughter?" In hindsight, his words, perhaps said in jest, rang true; when we were first summoned, Master took it upon himself to treat and care for us. He didn't turn us away when we sought him out to cuddle that first night when we sneaked into his room and climbed into bed with him, and he accepted us almost every other time since.

The memories brought a smile to our face, and we laid our head on his shoulder as he put his other arm around our back, the two having changed positions holding us aloft. We closed our eyes and breathed in deeply again, once more surrounded by his warmth and smell that was almost as alluring. Servants didn't need to sleep, but we wanted to know what it was like to fall asleep in someone's arms; surely Master wouldn't mind, right? Willing it, we felt ourselves drift off into the blackness of sleep that we had not felt since we were alive, but instead of the cold loneliness that we knew back on the streets, we were warm and with Master. No, not just Master anymore, the term didn't quite fit the new dynamic we found ourselves in with him. "Daddy..." We murmured, drowsily reveling in the thrilling tremor we felt from the word. Yes, that word was appropriate.

Fujimaru Ritsuka was now our Daddy, we decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First foray into writing for this site and I try to come up with some contrived scenario for Jack and Serenity to get some love and attention. What the bleeding hell is wrong with me? Clearly quite a bit considering my name and that I choose to start with what I would argue is one of the most fucked up characters to write smut about, that being Jack the Ripper. I wanted to start off with build up, get into the mindset of Jack as I tried to show what the dynamic between her and Ritsuka would probably be, considering her whole thing. I know the chapter seems a bit weird, but Jack does refer to herself in canon with words like "us" and "we" and such, so I figured her POV would be the same. Seems a bit rushed to me, but I haven't written anything in quite a while, so I hope this was at least alright.
> 
> Next up is the Hassan of Serenity, and I am going to have so much fun writing from the view point of the Poison Girl. There's a lot of mileage with the feels you can do with her, I think.
> 
> I intend to keep this at just Jack and Serenity, but if there is a big enough demand for more Assassin's (hence the name), I'll consider adding more. I'll adjust the summary to fit if necessary.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed, and in the meantime, I shall continue to write for Chaos!


	2. Hassan of Serenity

Serenity was usually the first thing people associated with me.

Certainly, to strangers, I seemed the epitome of quiet beauty. Many times during my life, I was likened to that of an undisturbed surface of a lake or pond. I imagine those men thought themselves quiet clever, believing I had not heard that very same compliment before, but who was I to correct them? Those men were usually targets, and I needn't do much to dissuade them of the notion that I was easy to romance.

How sickeningly ironic that fact is now, when romance is the one thing I crave.

I blushed behind my mask as the thought arrived at the forefront of my mind once again, having been lurking around for some time in some fashion, yet I could not allow myself to become distracted; I was looking over my Master as he relaxed in one of Chaldea's lounge rooms, and if I failed to maintain my vigilance for even the slightest of seconds, he was at risk. I was asked many times what I thought could possibly harm Master when he was in the safety of Chaldea and surrounded by so many powerful Servants, but I knew quiet well that danger was at it's highest when you thought you were safe. I refused to lose another Master, even if he had begun to cradle the wraith-child with increasing frequency.

This development caused me many concerns, I reflected as I lingered behind him some distance away, for Jack was notorious for being dangerous to those she cared for. All it took was a single instant and Master ran the risk of being dissected by the amalgam. I gritted my teeth as my face contorted into one of anger as the possibility arose once more, but I was not so insolent to think that I could tell Master what to do. I was not an Alter, after all. If he wished to do hold Jack in such a manner, if he wished to put himself in such danger, all I could do, as his most devoted, was serve the best I could.

That thought brought little comfort, however.

I could do naught but admit to myself that my reservations towards Master's treatment of the wraith was born from my own feelings towards him. Master was, possibly, the first man I felt more for than a simple target or priority, but genuine love. He cared not for my cursed body, sometimes beckoning me to cease my silent vigil over him simply for conversation, to ask me numerous mundane questions; how I was doing, was there anything I wanted to do, things of that nature. Always with that pleasant smile on his handsome face, and with such honesty ingrained in every fiber of his being that I had not witnessed despite my time as one of the living. I pined for him as a young girl blossoming into womanhood does with the one she loves, yet the sight of Jack in his lap in such a manner...

_'How I wish I was in her place.'_

But it was not to be, not without risk of endangering Master. No one in Chaldea knew if he was resistant to poison, not even his medical records that Doctor Romani kept gave any indication of such an ability, so I could not lay so much as a hair on him without endangering him. As his (perhaps self appointed) bodyguard and loyal Assassin, to commit such an act was in violation of every tenet the Hassan held, and I would not abide by that. I could not touch him, but the child...

...the child was equally vulnerable-

I shut my eyes and shook the thought from my head harshly, I would not kill unless Master ordered it! I would sooner turn myself to the first Hassan for judgement and execution! It would be fitting, I am ill fit for a bodyguard, what could I possibly protect with my poisoned body?! I could not protect a single flower, let alone a person, I am a tool for killing! Nothing more! Tools do not feel! Tools do not think! Tools obey their Master's command and nothing more!

My mental yelling, berating myself back into line, was cut short as a chill coursed through my body. My breathing ceased, my hair stood on end, my entire figure froze as creeping dread coursed down my spine. The feeling of someone walking over your grave, I believe was the phrase. Shooting my eyes open and my head up, I hurriedly searched the room for the source, even if I knew who was watching me, judging and warning me. The search did not take long, my eyes growing wide with fear behind my mask as they locked on to the source of the menace I felt; a large figure with a brown cloak obscuring their features was in the corner opposite from where I stood. Two blue flaming dots were all I could see from under the hood, but it was all I needed to see as an ugly feeling quite different from what I felt observing Master and Jack rose up inside of me.

Fear.

He knew I was wavering, that I nearly strayed from my path. I could not remove my eyes from him, even if I wished it, our gazes locked on each other for what felt like eternity as my heart refused to beat, my lungs refused to draw breath, my limbs refused to move. I was frozen in place as I waited for my fate, for the sentence to be delivered as was appropriate: I had, without a doubt, failed in my duty, and my punishment was inevitable. I was certain of it. But he did not move. He simply stayed there, staring, binding me in place with the reminder of his presence in Chaldea and the punishment he would deliver.

"Serenity? Are you alright?" Master's voice was like an hammer, shattering the chains that bound me in place, breaking the stillness that had overcome me. I inhaled sharply, thankful simply being able to breathe once more as my body sagged downwards, the energy to hold my body up leaving me. I fell to the floor on my knees, not unlike a marionette with it's strings cut, and vaguely heard Master's alarmed cry, seeing him kneeling beside me out of the corner of my vision. Try as I might, try as I wished, I could not tear my gaze away from the specter of discipline that remained in the room. "What's wrong? Did you see something?" At Master's words, the cloaked figure faded away into his spiritual form, once more granting me the freedom of movement. I turned to look at Master, the wraith-child mysteriously absent now (how could I be inattentive), but he was scanning the room in the direction I had been forced to look in with determination on his face.

_I had to restrain the urge to reach out and touch his hair, but his closeness to me made it difficult._

"I..." What could I say to explain myself? To him, I would have simply remained frozen in place before dropping with no prompting. "I must seem pathetic, Master, to lose focus so easily." I muttered morosely, drawing his attention to me.

_His face looked so smooth, his blue eyes shining brilliantly like two stars, I wanted nothing more than to hold his face and kiss his soft looking lips._

"Please forgive me for my weakness." I turned to face him, scooting backwards as I did so and prostrated myself towards him, my forehead touching the floor. "I am unfit to be your bodyguard, Master. I can only beg for your forgiveness." I could not face him after the state he saw me in. The shame made my face burn underneath my skull mask, the shame of being seen in such terror and the shame of being unworthy of the position I am in.

Master made a confused sound in response, but did not move, from the sound of it. "Serenity, you...I'm pretty sure you haven't done anything wrong the entire time you've been here." Master replied awkwardly, uncertain as to what caused this change in me, I was sure. I did not respond, however, keeping my body down and my head pressed to the floor, awaiting the order that I was relieved of being his guard. The very thought made my heart ache, no, it tore itself apart inside of me, but I could not defy him. I would never. "I...um, I forgive you...for whatever you did?" His words brought me pause. They were said hesitantly, unsure. Was he honest? Was he lying? No, Master did not sound genuine when he lied. He was not skilled at it, and he knew it. So he was telling the truth, then? "Er, Serenity, you can sit up now? Please?"

Automatically, my body moved to obey his words even as my brain wrestled with the fact that he said 'please'. He knew he needn't waste such words on me, surely. An order was all I required to act, I would obey any order he gave. My head remained bowed, even as my slender body righted itself and my hands moved to my lap. "Thank you for forgiving your lowly, worthless Servant, Master." I responded softly after a few moments of silence passed. I saw a hand enter my view, reaching out towards my shoulder, but it stopped just before contact was made.

_Never have I wanted something more than his touch at that moment._

"You aren't worthless, Serenity." Master's voice held sorrow, and it sent a knife through my heart as well. "I promise, I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back." The hand withdrew, my eyes tracking it's every little movement, cataloging every detail I could see before it disappeared. "Geez, you are really hard on yourself." Master sighed and I could just barely hear his hand rubbing his neck.

_I must hold myself to a higher standard for you._

Master stood up in front of me when I didn't respond, and for the briefest instant, I thought he was going to leave me. "Let's go, I wanna talk to Roman about something." I raised my head to look at him in utter confusion.

"You still...want me to guard you?"

Master smiled down at me, a smile that was markedly different from any other smile he had given before, yet I could not place how. Yet, it was a smile I would forever cherish the memory of, for he had given that to me. "Of course I do. I just said I don't want anyone else keeping an eye out for me." Such easy words for him, yet they meant the world to me. How funny, that. I smiled under my mask and slowly rose beside him. I had failed, and even when the First had promised death, Master had readily offered forgiveness. As we left the lounge and made our way to the strange doctor's office, I made a silent pledge that I would never fail in my duty again. Failing meant he would die, and I would absolutely not allow it.

I would not allow the man, the Master, that I loved to die. Hell awaited any who attempted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I loved writing this chapter. Scratch that, I loved getting into the mindset of a character like Serenity, but I really loved writing that small scene with the First Hassan. I really want to do more with him in the future in another story, but he may show up down the line to keep Serenity on the straight and narrow. For anyone wondering why Ritsuka didn't react to his presence, it's a skill that the First Hassan has that makes him undetectable by everyone except who he intends to kill, at least in lore. I tweaked it a little to function similarly but he would use it as a warning for the Hassan before striking.  
That aside, I cannot wait to write more, but it'll have to wait until next week at the earliest. I don't have a set schedule, but I was just really excited to write this next chapter so I wanted to get this out quickly. Hope everyone enjoyed, and look forward to Ritsuka being sneaky about something he's working on.


	3. Ritsuka Fujimaru

I was so glad my Servants (generally) respected my privacy when I was in my room, because it allowed me to read a book that I had managed to squirrel away from Roman without his knowledge. Which led to my current situation of sitting on my bed with my back to the wall, trailing my finger across the lines as I tried my best to memorize all of the contents. I figured mana manipulation was going to be complicated, and it certainly was, but gods above it made my head hurt sometimes.

Yeah, I was going to be probably the biggest idiot and try to manipulate my own mana to build up my resistances to toxins and poisons. All for one specific person and reason.

I wanted Serenity to smile.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as the thought crossed my mind. I couldn't lie to myself, I cared for that particular Hassan more than I probably should have, given her profession, but I just couldn't help it. I adored the Assassin, and I knew she wanted to experience physical contact, but with her body the way it was, she was forced to be alone. I also saw some of the looks she gave Jack when I was cuddling the small Servant, the underlying jealousy that she thought she hid well enough, and it hurt that I couldn't comfort her in any way. "The things I would do to get a smile on her face." I grunted as I looked back at the book, closing it after a moment of thought; I had already read this part numerous times and knew what to do well enough. I set the book down beside me and crossed my legs under me, closing my eyes to help focus my mana. I sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled as I pushed, my mana moving about inside of me at my command. I didn't feel anything abnormal, nothing dramatic as one would expect, but I could just tell that my mana had gone to work, that sense of a job being complete filling my person.

Why was I doing this? I asked myself this a lot lately, ever since I first began researching into this, but each time I came to the same conclusion. I was doing it for Serenity, to make her happy, to make her realize she was loved. She may have been my personal Assassin, as she had declared when I first summoned her, but I couldn't help myself. She was beautiful, unnaturally so, and perhaps by design given her status, but she was so duty driven and obedient. She never acted of her own accord, always waiting for some kind of order from me to give her direction, hovering around me in some form, waiting.

Stupid and dangerous as it was, I just wanted to give her a reason to smile. Even if it meant I was putting myself into more danger than going to fix a Singularity.

I opened my eyes, gritting my teeth as I felt my mana waver from my concentration slipping slightly but mentally reinforced it. It surged forward once again, reinforcing my body as per my will. I held my concentration, forcing my mana to remain there, bolstering my immune system as I slowly stood up from my bed. I looked around and called out, "Serenity, you can come out. I have something I wanna do." As soon as the words left my mouth, the dark woman materialized in front of me, emerging from her Spirit Form and kneeling with her head bowed.

"What do you wish, Master?" She asked me in a reverent voice, her skull mask once more in place. I took a few seconds to look over her, silently, and perhaps a little guiltily, enjoying her skintight, revealing uniform. It hugged her quite attractively and it made my thoughts about her...well, less than pure to say the least. Most of the time.

"Could you uh...take off your mask, please?" Even with her being my Servant, I never felt wholly comfortable with ordering her in such a way. The Servant didn't seem to hesitate, her hand going up to her mask and removing it quickly. The purple haired woman lay the skull-like object before her before returning to her original position. "Can..." Crap, what now? I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck as I averted my gaze from her; maybe the best way to approach this was just going headfirst? I didn't see many other alternatives and the ones I did see, sucked. "Can you stand up and look at me? It's uh...it's a little awkward talking to you like this."

Again, she obeyed me without hesitating, and I couldn't say I wasn't stunned into silence as she rose. Her face was always the part that I wished to see the most, although the rest of her body certainly wasn't unpleasant. Slim, yet with enough curves to her that any man would fall over themselves for her. Hell, for all I knew, they had in the past. As our eyes met, I took in another deep breath, ensuring my mana was still going to work as I reached a hand up to her cheek. As soon as she saw what I was doing, she stiffened, her eyes wide with fear. "M-Master, please don't! What are you-"

"Do you want me to touch you, Serenity?" I interrupted quietly, holding my hand just out of contact, waiting for her to speak. I could see the conflict in her eyes, she wanted it. She wanted it like a man lost in a desert wanted water.

"I...I..." Her voice shook, perhaps the first time it ever had around me, and for a split second it seemed like she was going to cave. "Don't touch me Master! You'll die!" She protested, moving her head away to the side and ducking her face out of sight.

"What if I think it's worth the risk?" My words caused her breath to hitch. "What if I don't care about what will happen to me?" I came closer to her, my hand closing the distance again, this time angling for her chin. "What if I want to do it because..." Here I hesitated. Did I want to admit it? What if I said it and then I failed, dying from the instant I touched her and breaking her heart in the worst possible way?

"B-Because...what?" Her whisper was nearly silent, but the desperation in it was screaming louder than Lizzy's singing. She did want this, even if she told me otherwise for my own safety.

Fuck it, I decided. To Hell with the consequences.

I reached forward and, after a renewed surge of mana, cupped her chin, lifting her head up to look at me. The entire time, I could feel the war going on between me and my mana against the poison that dwelt within her. It was indescribable; it burned, it was numbing, it was cold, it sent tingles down my arm, almost to the point of losing feeling in the limb. All of that, and more, was what I felt at once. But that was just the poison.

The other thing I noticed was how soft her skin was. It was like touching smooth silk that was woven by the gods.

Serenity looked at me in shock, her mouth slightly agape as she stared at me in the eyes. Slowly, she brought both of her hands up to grasp at mine that was holding her chin, and I noted her fingers and hands were just as soft and smooth with no traces of callouses despite her profession. "Ma...Master...?" She breathed after a moment of silence, fear and hope built up in her voice. Not that I could blame her, I hadn't moved when I first touched her.

I sent another surge of mana out, this time instead of trying to repel the poison, I took an incredibly small portion of the poison trying to enter me and had my mana break it down before slowly spreading that broken down portion throughout my body. I was, in essence, trying to create a vaccine within myself through magic, and, after not dying immediately, I was confident it was working. "I love you, Serenity." Those four words, the four magical words that everyone in some point of their lives want to hear, froze her in place. "God help me if this isn't worth it." I leaned in as I said those words, ready to take the final plunge, the ultimate test to see if I would survive. As it was my mana was putting in work, trying to stave off the poison while I tried to work that pseudo-vaccine into myself, but I was ready.

But, I didn't need to do anything, as Serenity quite literally _threw_ herself at me, her arms coming around my neck as her lips landed against mine. She moaned against my lips as my other arm came around to catch her, my first hand cupping her cheek to keep her heady steady, her body pressing flush against mine. Admittedly, I wasn't very experienced when it came to matters of romance, but I had kissed one or two girlfriends in the past, so I could tell Serenity was inexperienced, but that was the furthest thing from my mind at present. The sensation of the poison was now on my lips (and gods did it tingle, to say the least), but so was the taste of her skin, and I think it was safe to say I was addicted to her already. I also couldn't deny how nice the feeling of Serenity's modest breasts pressing against my chest was, and I had to resist the hormones yelling at me to bring my hand at her waist lower. I didn't want to taint this moment.

Eventually, Serenity pulled herself away, looking up at me with wide eyes. "Master, what...how are you still alive?" Disbelief and honest shock was obvious, given her history.

Feeling a little cheeky, I smirked at her. "I have a habit of defying history, remember?" I said with a chuckle before smiling pleasantly at the purple haired woman. "I put in the effort to find a way around your poison. I wanted to do this for a while, but I had to wait." I stroked her cheek with my thumb, and she leaned into my palm and nuzzled it like a cat. "But...what about you? How do you-"

"I love you Master. I love you beyond all reason." Serenity blurted out, gripping the back of my shirt tightly. "I was willing to accept that I would never feel your touch," With that, she brought her hands up to cup my face, "but now, that is not an option." She brought our foreheads together, raising herself onto her toes to press our foreheads together. "Is this...is this a dream, Master?" She whispered, her breath hot against my skin as the poison tried once more to force itself through the defenses my mana had built up.

Once more, I pushed the poison away, though it was growing harder and easier at the same time to do so. Maybe my body was adapting to it faster than I thought it would. Who knew for sure? "It's not Serenity. I promise." I whispered back, kissing her lips softly, an act she eagerly returned. I couldn't begin to tell you how long we stayed like that, standing in the middle of my room, holding on to each other as if we were each other's lifelines. Little kisses were exchanged, but no words were shared until I felt my legs start to ache, so I slowly backed up until my legs hit my bed, keeping Serenity firmly in my grasp. I lowered myself onto the bed, pulling the Hassan into my lap and earning a startled look once she realized she was now straddling my hips, our clothes were all that were preventing our cores from touching.

"M-Master...a-already?" I chuckled at the almost unbearably cute sound her voice had changed into from the embarrassment, but shook my head. Tempting as it to take her right then and there, I wasn't sure I wanted to risk it by going that far.

"No Serenity. Not yet." I rubbed her back slowly, earning a small moan from the woman as she arched her back into my touch. Gods, she really was starved for affection. "I just want to cuddle with you. Will you oblige me, Serenity of the Hassan?" I put on a faux formal tone but had a playful smirk on my face to let her know I was joking around, and she seemed to catch on.

"I...would be honored, my Master." She smiled shyly before tightening her embrace around me as I lay down, her body coming with mine. I looked up at her smiling face but noticed her eyes were getting blurry, so I brought a hand up and ran a thumb by them to wipe the moisture away before it fell. "Ah, I-I'm sorry Master." She brought a gloved hand up and wiped her eyes quickly herself before putting it back around me as best she could. "I just...I never expected I would be able to do this, least of all with you. I can't begin to describe how happy I am."

"We don't need to speak Serenity." I brought a hand up and stroked her short hair slowly, reveling in the feeling of the strands going between my fingers. I kissed her cheek softly as I felt her body relax against me, seemingly content to allow the moment to wash over us. Honestly, I couldn't argue, I had thought moments like this only existed in romance novels, but here we were. It was sweet, it was innocent, it was love.

I just didn't notice a small, white haired girl come in and witness what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, I have no self-control. I said next week, and two days later, this comes up. AGH! But in all seriousness, I had the opportunity to write this when I didn't think I would, and I got carried away and finished the whole chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed, and I know I'm going to enjoy writing Jack next chapter.


	4. Daddy's Love

How did someone describe jealousy? How did someone describe the feeling of witnessing someone you loved being taken from you?

We didn't know, we lamented as we clutched our head, feelings of loss, pain and anguish rang within our small form. In our mind's eye, flashes of Daddy with another woman, a _killer_, in bed with him emerged, tormenting us worse than anything else in existence, we were certain. A quiet whimper escaped our lip as we pressed ourselves further into a ball, tucked away in a darkened corner of Chaldeas. We didn't know where we were, nor did we know how long it had been since we had moved, but we still remained in hiding. We wanted to hide from the anger we felt at Daddy, the jealousy we felt that was painfully similar to the sight of a mother with a child, but there was no escape for us. Simply more pain in our chest.

"Cold..." We whispered to ourselves as we realized the cold from the wall was seeping into us, wrapping our arms around our body to try and mimic the warmth we loved from Daddy. But there was no such luck, the cold remained and the pitiful heat we provided ourselves was like a single cinder. A part of us desperately wanted to run and find Daddy, to latch on to him and cuddle with him, but we would see the other woman with him. She was _always_ with him! She stole Daddy's attention from us! His love was just for us, so why was he giving it to her? Did she force him? What did she do to Daddy?

We didn't know, but if we saw her again, we knew we would attack her. No one threatened Daddy, we would make anyone who did pay. They would pay, like those women who weren't Mother did.

We lifted our head as a sense of purpose came over us. That was it, of course. We didn't know who the woman was, but we knew there were enough other Servants that could manipulate Daddy in any number of ways, so that had to be it. Her body was supposed to be poisonous, so maybe that was it. Some kind of mind control poison that made Daddy hold her like that as she held him down, it couldn't be tolerated. We rose from the corner and summoned our knives, their familiar weight emboldening us as we left the room. We would protect Daddy, no matter what; nobody controlled him, and that woman would serve as a warning to the others, a warning of what would happen if anyone tried.

These thoughts clouded our mind, our pace picking up quickly so much we were soon sprinting down the halls in search for our target. We didn't know where she was, but we would find her. She was probably near Daddy so- _'Daddy!'_ The reminder of the danger Daddy was in spurred us on to refocus; the woman was secondary, Daddy was priority! We charged down the hall with renewed strength, our head moving to look down every hall we didn't take but there was no sign of either of them, our heart clenching with each passing second. The more time we wasted, the more danger Daddy was in! Why couldn't we go faster? Why did we hide when we could have saved Daddy early?

Our train of thought, and our momentum, was interrupted when we rounded a corner and crashed into someone. Our face slammed into their waist, the rest of our body following with impacting into their legs, both of us falling over as my knives flew from my hand. "Ow..." The person groaned underneath us as we squirmed, our vision was blurry and unfocused so we couldn't tell who we had met. We tried to get to our feet, we had a mission to do still, we would apologize later if Daddy told us too, we had to- "Jack? I've been looking everywhere for you!" We stumbled over ourselves at the voice and fell backwards onto our butt, blinking up at the figure as our eyesight slowly got back into focus.

A disbelieving smile spawned somehow on our face when we realized we had crashed into none other than Daddy. We came to our feet as Daddy tried to get up and leaped at him, once more crashing against him, his chest this time, sending us both to the floor again. "Daddy! You're safe!" We cried as we pressed our face into him and our arms coming around his torso to hold him tightly. We had to get him somewhere safe, but we had been so deprived of his warmth that feeling it again was intoxicating. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" We chanted like a mantra as we rubbed our face energetically against his shirt, pressing our body against his to feel more of his warmth.

We felt Daddy laugh under us, his chest moving our head up every time. "Geez, Jack, you had me worried." He put his arms around us to keep us against him, and we looked up at him in confusion.

"We...we worried you, Daddy?"

Daddy nodded and brought a hand up to rub our head. "Well, yeah, you disappeared and no one has seen you for days. What were you doing?" Our green eyes widened when we heard Daddy's words; we were hidden for _days?!_ Daddy was left in danger for so long, and we were hiding instead of protecting him! Instantly, our grip on his shirt tightened and we slammed our face back into his chest, our legs pressed against his sides. Daddy grunted after our head went back against his chest and he fell back to the floor, carrying us with him. "Ah, ow. Jack, what the heck? What's wrong?" We shook our head and kept it pressed onto him, we weren't letting go of him this time. If that Poison Girl came close to Daddy again, she would regret it!

"We left you in danger Daddy, we won't do it again, we promise!" We said into his chest, our words muffled by the fabric and skin. "That woman won't hurt you ever again, we won't let it happen!" We felt our chest swell at our declaration; simply saying it to him filled us with pride. We would be good for Daddy, and good children protected their parents, exactly what we would do!

"What...? Jack, what are you talking about?" Daddy was clearly confused. Maybe more to do with that woman, did she wipe his memory? Could she do that? We didn't know.

"That purple haired woman, Daddy." We answered, lifting our head up to look up at his gentle blue eyes. "The one that poisoned you and held you down in your bed. We ran instead of helping you, we're sorry we were bad, Daddy. But, we won't do that ever again! We'll be good, we promise!" We nodded in determination, but stopped when we saw Daddy sigh and reach over to our hands. He removed them from his shirt and sat up, moving us away from his chest, causing us to whine and squirm in his grip to try and get back, but he put his hands on our chest, positioning us to his lap now.

We met his gaze and we felt our heart pause when we saw...confusion? Sadness? Why, we were trying to be good? "You saw us?" We nodded slowly, our own confusion mounting when we heard the strange tone in his voice. We couldn't identify it, but it sounded as though that wasn't something we were meant to see. "Jack, I...Serenity didn't poison me." Daddy sighed. "We were...ah, kissing and cuddling each other because-"

"She controlled you somehow then, Daddy? How, we can fix it!" We interrupted, our tiny hands resting on his forearms, his hands still at the sides of our chest.

Daddy, though, shook his head. "No Jack, she didn't control me. It was mutual, we love each other."

Those words made the world stop for us. Our breathing stopped, time ceased, we didn't even hear or feel our heartbeat as we maintained unblinking eye contact with Daddy. He, he loved someone, someone else? Were we not a good enough daughter? Did we misbehave? We thought he loved us, did Daddy lie? No, never, Daddy never lied! Daddy was honest, always was!

"Y-You.....l-love her, Daddy?" We couldn't keep the hurt from our voice, our eyes watering slowly as we tried to keep looking at him.

"I do, Jack. She didn't do anything to me, so you don't need to do anything, alright?" Daddy moved a hand to try and cup our cheek, but we shook our head away from it, even if we wanted the contact.

"Why?!" We shouted, a thin stream of moisture trailing down our cheek now. "Why Daddy? We love you, we thought you loved us! Why do you love her now?!"

"Jack, wha-"

"Why don't you love us like that? Did we misbehave Daddy?" We pleaded, our head hanging as the rest of our body went limp in his grasp. "Why, Daddy..." We whispered, our energy suddenly leaving our body, leaving nothing but pain inside of me. Daddy sighed and pulled us back into his grasp, holding our doll-like body against his chest silently. We felt a hand press against our back and rub it slowly, but we couldn't muster the energy to do...anything. Was this heartbreak? Not having Daddy's love...it was horrible, so it made sense.

"I do love you Jack." Daddy whispered into our hair. "But...the love for a daughter is different from the love I feel for Serenity." He said slowly, his hand now rubbing our back in a small circle while the other stroked our hair. "I do want to take care of you Jack, but the way Serenity and I love each other is...well, more...intimate." He said uncertainly, his words vaguely reaching us.

"I don't...understand, Daddy." We mumbled lifelessly. Daddy sighed again and lifted us up slightly to adjust so we were sitting in his lap properly, rather than simply draping against him.

"Okay well...Serenity is...um, if I could, I would marry her, I suppose is the best way to put it." Marry. That word stirred us, our head slowly tilting up to look at him with our glassy green eyes. "You, Jack, I would care for you like you were my child. Does...that make sense?"

Silence passed between us for several moments. The entire time, Daddy was stroking our hair and rubbing our back as he waited. We were focused on the word he used for what he wanted to do with that woman. The more we thought on it, the thought of Daddy marrying, the more the idea appealed to us. If Daddy married us, we could cuddle him all the time, in bed too! His warmth would be all ours, and we wouldn't have to share! "Then...what if we want to marry you, Daddy?"

Our quiet question caused Daddy to flinch backward and look down at us in shock. "W-W-What?!"

"We want to marry you, Daddy." We answered, turning around in his lap so we could sit on our knees facing him. "We love you, so we want to marry you. Please Daddy?" We leaned toward him now, images of the lips of men and women meeting, the sights we had seen in the streets of London, conjured from our mind and we found ourselves wanting to do the same with Daddy. That was a declaration of love, wasn't it?

"J-Jack, hold on." Daddy moved his hands to our shoulders, holding us in place even as we strained our head to continue on. He opened his mouth to speak again but we felt a rare flash of impatience and pushed Daddy's hands off of us and jumped our head forward, pushing our open lips against his. Remembering seeing this sometimes, we pushed our small tongue into his mouth, our eyes closing as we tasted Daddy for the first time. He was delicious, delicious and warm, we decided, and moved our tongue about in his mouth to explore while Daddy was stunned still. Unbidden, a moan came from us as our tongue met his and rubbed against it eagerly, savoring more and more of Daddy that we found. Finally, Daddy brought his hands up and grabbed us, pushing us away but only so far as our arms locked behind his neck immediately, a strand of saliva bridging between us. "J-J-Jack! What the-"

"D-Daddy...tastes so good." We moaned, a strange feeling rising within us that we had never experienced before. It was...warm, but different from Daddy. We wanted Daddy somehow, but...how? We didn't know, and this heat just made us more and more frustrated with that fact. "M-More..." Another moan came, trying to pull us back toward Daddy's mouth, but he held us in place.

We whined in frustration and struggled against his hands, bouncing in his lap in an attempt to get close. "Jack, s-stop this! What's gotten in to you?"

"We love you Daddy." We answered, looking up at him with the kind of adoration only a puppy could give it's owner as the saliva broke. "Please...we want to kiss you again. We promise to be good, please?" We begged quietly, if kissing Daddy had to be a reward for good behavior, we would be the best we could be for Daddy. We had to be, if Daddy was to love us.

Daddy grit his teeth, looking at us critically but we saw something going on in his eyes, he seemed torn on something. Silence reigned over us as we remained like that, we held in place by Daddy and he maintaining unblinking eye contact with us. Finally, he spoke. "If...I do this, you'll promise not to attack Serenity?" We nodded eagerly in response. "No matter what, you won't attack her?"

"We will be good, Daddy. We promise." We answered, squirming in his lap again, unable to completely contain the excitement we felt building up inside us. He was going to let us kiss him again, how could we?

"I...alright Jack. If you really want-" Daddy didn't get a chance to finish as he released his hands from us and we closed the distance in an instant, pressing our lips against his once more and our tongue working it's way inside his mouth. Daddy put his arms around us and held us against him as we continued kissing, his tongue moving against ours now and entering our own mouth. It sent strange tingles down our body, but it only fueled us, making us more active and energetic, and much warmer inside us. All the while we kissed, that heat kept growing inside, urging us to go faster, to explore Daddy. So that's exactly what we did, our hands went to his clothed chest, pressing our palms against them and clumsily began touching Daddy everywhere on his torso, feeling out every groove Daddy had under his shirt.

Daddy just held us against him as we tried to explore him, one hand going to the back of our head and holding us as he returned our kiss, tilting it as he tried to guide us to kiss better. Of course, we obeyed, even as we felt the heat build up inside us even more until we felt a wave of a wonderful sensation bloom inside of us. We let out a moan into Daddy's mouth as something surged through us, our entire body shuddering against him as it happened. We broke away from the kiss, our body going limp against Daddy's after we felt that odd feeling fade away, our breathing haggard. "D-Daddy..." We panted against him, suddenly feeling tired for no explainable reason. "W-We....we love you so much..." We closed our eyes and nuzzled into his chest.

"I...love you too..." Daddy said slowly, seeming hesitant about something, but he held us tightly anyway, so that was enough for us. We would have to share Daddy, it seemed, but...if Daddy was okay with it, then we would be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I wrote the whole thing in what felt like a trance, so I really couldn't say what was going through my mind as I wrote this.
> 
> Unrelated note, I'm debating posting up another story, either a one or two shot this time, about either Nero or Jeanne and Ritsuka. It'll be it's own thing either way, but I'm just curious which people would want to see first. Let me know what you think, and which you want to see next?  
Until next time folks, cheers!


	5. Passion of an Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the good stuff!

“Are_ you serious, doctor?”_

_“Yes, I am. Really, it’s fascinating; no one could have predicted this would happen!”_

I couldn’t help but smile as I recalled Master’s conversation with Romani after a check-up. He was already highly resistant to poison, unnaturally so according to excitable older man, and all in thanks to Master’s contract with the Demi-Servant girl. _‘Perhaps I should thank her somehow.’_ I pondered; it was because of her Master was able to survive contact with me, she deserved something from me.

“What are you thinking about?” Master’s voice stirred me from my musings and I looked up at him. We were laying together in his bed, simply enjoying the feeling of touching each other, at least I was, and I had my head laying on his chest. One of my arms was wrapped around his stomach to hold myself against him, whileone of my legs was between his, and I could not think of a place I would rather have been.

“Forgive me, Master. I...was thinking of how to thank Kyrielight.” I admitted in minor embarrassment, my cheeks flushing slightly as Master began chuckling.

“You mean my resistance?” I nodded and Master smiled warmly at me, making my heart skip several beats even if it wasn’t the first time. “Well, I do need to thank her myself. After all, if it wasn’t for her, we couldn’t do this.” He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me as he finished speaking. I couldn’t help but agree with his words, and yet...I wanted more.

No, that wasn’t right, I reflected as I returned Master’s attention. Yes, I did want more, but it went beyond that now, had been slowly reaching this point for the several days since we first kissed. It was a need now, a burning desire writhing and twisting itself around inside of my being that longed for Master. I needed Master, I needed him in all the ways a woman could need a man she loved.

_“You need only to ask.”_

Master’s words he said to me merely days ago, to show me that he cared for what I wanted. A touch to my hair distracted me from my thoughts and kissing Master, which I realized I had not been as active as I thought I had been. I had been too easily distracted of late, a matter of some concern. “Serenity, you’re doing it again.”

“Doing...what, Master?” I could only look at him quizzically.

He sighed and tapped my forehead a bit. “Keeping everything bottled up. There’s something you want to do but you aren’t saying it.” He smirked as my eyes widened in horror. He had noticed? How?! “Come on, what is it?” He teased, his hand that had been cupping the back of my head now trailed down my neck to my exposed back.

I tried to stifle a moan of satisfaction when I felt his hand, thankful for my thin, revealing outfit as I arched my back into his touch. I wasn’t very successful, if Master’s blush was anything to go by. “I...I want more, Master.” I admitted, lifting my body up from his, shifting so I could straddle his waist. Master placed his hands on my hips to steady me, looking up at me with lust filled eyes that sent a thrill through my body. Without anymore words, I leaned down, pressing my lips against his while I brought my hands into his hair to hold him.

I pushed my body flush against his, Master’s arms looping around my body to keep me close. Our lips meshed together, the passion Master met me with ever since our first not dimming in the slightest or failing to send electric shocks through me. My hands slowly slid from his hair to his shirt collar, pulling my head away with no small amount of reluctance to look at him with silent pleading. Master, his breathing heavy just the same as mine, simply nodded as he lifted his body up from the bed to give me access. I’m not ashamed to admit that I was eager when I gripped his shirt and near tore it off as I pulled it up, his arms complying as the piece of clothing obscured his features.

Gazing down at Master’s chest, the definition of his muscles sending a wonderful thrill through me. Throwing his shirt away and uncaring for where it landed, I ducked my head back to Master to kiss him again while my hands immediately went to his chest. I splayed out my fingers and began slowly exploring his torso, I could feel his heartbeat while his tongue pressed against my lips. I opened my lips to accept while my hands trailed down his side and my own tongue rising to greet and caress Master’s. His hands rested on my hips, rather tame considering I was fondling his entire chest as best I could, even as our tongues danced between our mouths.

Reluctantly, I broke our kiss again when it occurred to me that I was taking over in what I hoped would continue to be our first times. “M-Master...please...use me...” I took Master’s hands into my own as I spoke. “I am yours...wholly and utterly...so please...” Master gripped my hands before sitting up. Without warning, he turned us over suddenly that I bounced slightly from landing on the bed.

“You’re beautiful, Serenity.” Master breathed as he towered over me, one of his hands resting on my arm and another on my side. He began placing soft kisses all over my exposed skin, each one burning me as surely as a branding iron but instead of pain, I only felt waves of pleasure and desire. I arched myself upward when Master places a teasingly swift kiss between my breasts, eliciting a small whine from me.

“M-Master...you’re teasing...”

“Well, you’re suit kind of gets in my way.” He chuckled, his voice heavy with desire and his breath hot me. The sensation and his words, combined with my own quickly mounting lust, drove my hands to the cloth around my neck, gripping the material before I ripped it away from my body as best I could. My neck and small breasts tingled as the air met my skin, my outfit having never having a need to be removed before now.

“Am I...to your satisfaction, Master?” I couldn’t help but ask, my own insecurities coming forth once more. When a woman is surrounded by others with bodies like the Ruler Jeanne or the Berserker Minamoto-no-Raikou, she would have trouble feeling as if she measured up.

Master didn’t seem fazed, however, and leaned, kissing both of my breasts lovingly. “You are perfect, Serenity.” He said before he attacked my neck, nipping and sucking on my jugular while his hands had begun to massage my breasts. I emitted a sound that I couldn’t decide if it was a whimper or a moan, but it seemed to be enough for him because his hands started moving more. Instead of massaging them, he began alternating between squeezing them and pinching my nipples, yet despite this my neck was not treated with any mercy as he had switched to the other side. I could do nothing but grip at Master’s body and lean my head back as he toyed with me, slowly losing my sense of self to the arousal that seemed oh so close to reaching its breaking point.

_He was the predator, and I merely his prey; all I could do was submit to his desires._

It was all I wished to do.

Master trailed his kisses down my chest once he finished marking my neck before capturing one of my nipples with his teeth. “M-Master...!” I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut as I squirmed underneath him. He dragged his teeth up my sensitive nipple before taking it in his mouth once more, this time twirling his tongue around it. I moaned, louder this time, as the wet organ flicked and prodded me while his hand continued to toy with my other breast. So distracted by the pleasure, I didn’t notice his other hand dip between my legs until I felt it on my pelvis, slowly traveling downward as if to give me time to refuse him.

_Like I could if I wanted to. I was his to use as he saw fit._

Jolting in surprise, I looked at Master with wide eyes but moaned as I felt him suck on my nipple a little and spread my legs to allow his hand access. He didn’t dive in as much as I expected (hoped) he would, but instead continued tending to me, this time by stroking my thigh. Master lifted his head from my breast and looked at me, “Are you sure you want to keep going Serenity?” His concern touched me; even in a situation such as this, he still cared for a killer like me. Instead of answering with words, I lifted my hips beneath him and reached for the lower portion of my suit, hooking my fingers into the tight material before he stopped my hands. “I want to be the one to do it. I want to see you.”

Like that, I moved my hands to rest beside my head, content to obey Master’s wish. He grabbed the edge of my tights and began pulling it down my body, I could hear his breathing quicken as more of my skin was revealed. It wasn’t as if my normal attire hid anything, but my bare skin seemed to entice my love, so who was I to deny him? I bit my lower lip as he peeled the material off my slender legs, a small part of me noting that he treated it gently compared to myself. He deposited it off the side of the bed and leaned back, his eyes roaming my exposed body, taking in every little detail as he memorized my nude form. I spread my legs to give him a better look of my moist, untouched folds, the part of me so many men longed for and yet none were worthy of even seeing it.

Until Master.

“God, Serenity.” Master’s voice was low, heavy with lust. “The things I want to do to you.” He laid down between my legs, his head above my waist so he could pepper my stomach with kisses, each one getting closer and closer to my pussy.

“D-Do it.” I whimpered, the feeling of sweet release so close, yet so far away once more. The time Master took to finish undress me had caused my arousal to back down, but now it was beginning again from his loving kisses. “W-Whatever you want...I want it-Ah!” My own moan cut me off when Master placed a ghost-like kiss on my slit. He kissed down my lower lips more, each one pulling a moan from my throat until he grabbed my hips and, without much warning, slid his tongue into me. A wordless shriek burst from me as my body spasmed, a feeling not unlike a surge of electricity tearing through me as he triggered my orgasm.

I went limp on the bed after it passed, my eyes open in a daze and chest heaving in a desperate gamble for air. Master lifted his head from my pussy, his lips glistening slightly the only evidence I could see of my first orgasm with him. The first of many, I desperately hoped in the back of my mind. “I would keep going, but...I don’t want to risk it.” Master whispered, seeming very unhappy with the decision but I understood why even in my lustful state. Ingesting anything from me posed an even greater risk than simple contact; even the simple insertion of his tongue posed incredible risk to himself. I nodded weakly, my breathing too erratic to try speaking coherently even as I watched him rise above me once more.

His hands moved to his waist, leaving my hazy mind slightly perplexed until I saw him undoing the front of his pants. I couldn’t tear my gaze away from it, eager and excited energy coursing through me once more when he began to pull his uniform pants off. I saw the briefest glimpse of a pair of black boxers as well, but he removed them at the same time, revealing his fully erect member. A dark blush came over my face as I watched him remove the clothing before returning to between my legs, watching my Master with intensity. He held the head of his member before my entrance, meeting my eyes with an unasked question.

I lifted my legs to give Master my answer, one he seemed to accept with an amused chuckle before he began to move. One hand was placed on my hip while the other guided his member, his head easily spreading my soaked lips for entry. I gasped as he began entering me slowly, ever wary for any sign of my own discomfort or pain, but I felt nothing of the sort as I felt my walls give away before him. Stopping when he was half-way inside of me, Master pulled himself out and taking the wonderful sensation of having him inside of me with him before he abruptly thrust back in. I buried my head into his pillow when he was fully sheathed inside me, a sense of completion I’d never experienced before washing over me.

“M-Master....t-this feeling-“ Master’s sudden thrusting surprised me, interrupting me and my train of thought was entirely derailed. I could only gasp and moan senselessly as his hips collided into mine, his hands now exploring my slender body once more even as he made me his woman. My own hands gripped the bedsheets tightly, a faint part of me fearing I would tear them from how hard I held them and how much my body was moving from Master thrusting, which was quickly picking up in pace and intensity and filling me with overwhelming pleasure that broke through once again. “Master!” I screamed loudly as I came, my walls clenching around his cock in an attempt to keep him in.

A throaty groan emerged from him when he felt me clench down on him, and he leaned over me, his bare, muscled chest scarcely an inch above my prone form. “S-Serenity I’m...” Master grunted out, seemingly making a concerted effort to hold himself back in an attempt to stop himself from cumming.

I could not abide by that.

Despite my exhaustion from climaxing twice in such a short span, I somehow gathered the strength to entrap him against me, my arms looping around his neck and my legs around his waist. “D-Do it, Master! Please!” I cried, my eyes meeting his to try and convey how much I wanted to feel his release inside of me. It seemed that pushed him over the edge, if his moan was any indication, and buried himself deep inside of me one last time before he exploded inside of me, his cock throbbing hard inside me. I felt a hot and sticky substance filling my deepest part, and if being filled with simply his cock was wonderful, his seed filling me was absolutely heavenly.

I went limp under my beloved, a pitiful whimper escaping me as he withdrew his member from inside me before he shifted us both so he could lay beside me on the bed. I turned over to cuddle into him, holding him as best I could with my head tucked into his neck as I memorized our first union together and all of the sensations I experienced. “Was...I satisfactory, Master..?” I whispered into his skin, his own arms coming up to hold me as close as he could. Even now, with evidence of Master’s satisfaction deep inside me, I felt insecure, that I had failed my duty. Yes, I was previously, for all intents and purposes, a maiden, but that was still no excuse.

“Never doubt yourself, Serenity.” Came his reply, a gentle kiss placed on top of my head. “I love you, and doing...that, it’s not something I would do with anyone.” He pulled his head and tilted my own up, our eyes meeting once more. My heart skipped when I saw the familiar warmth and love that resided in his gaze just before our lips met once again. I closed my eyes and returned his kiss, my tongue coming out to dance with his once more.

_‘I love you so much Master, more than anything else in this existence.’_ My mind wondered just before I saw Master begin to fall asleep. No doubt, he was drowsy l after our activities. As his consciousness slipped away, I smiled at him; I could not wait for our next time together. It was going to be Christmas soon, so maybe I could do something special for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a good while since I wrote any kind of erotica, hence I’m kind of out of practice. Let me know what you guys think, you know the drill by now right?  
Next time is Jack, and I’m going to have to once again get into the weird headspace that is our favorite stabby child.
> 
> In other news, Jeanne (and yes, Ruler, I’m not about to write Lancer or Alter Jeanne just yet, give me time) has received the most support, so she will be next on the...what, banging block? Eh, who knows. I haven’t decided if I’ll actually write smut for her or not yet, we’ll see how it plays out.


	6. Sneaky Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being a bit more angsty than I had originally intended. Then again, I also originally intended to actually write some smut this chapter but the angst got in the way. Oh well, there’s always next chapter.

What was Daddy doing?

We thought about this a lot. It wasn’t strange, was it? After all, we loved Daddy a lot and Daddy loved us, but he was also gone for a while sometimes. It didn’t leave us with much to do, not really. We could go play with Nursery Rhyme, she was our friend, but the idea didn’t appeal to us.

So we wandered the halls, our feet carrying us aimlessly while we tried to ignore how much we missed Daddy. Was he on another mission? Or was he with the other woman again? The idea of them together angered us, but we had to behave; Daddy made us promise not to attack her. If we wanted to be good, we wouldn’t, and good girls got to cuddle with Daddy.

That thought cheered us up, we had been very good lately after all so that meant cuddling were to be had! We stopped and looked around, only just now noticing that all of the lights were set to low. Was it night time? When had that happened? We blinked and looked around once more but there was no one around. No workers, no other Spirits, it was just us. We frowned for a moment before we realized something: if it was late, and Daddy was home, that meant Daddy was in bed!

The thought excited us and we immediately rushed down the hall, our pink shoes leaving a cacophony of noise to signal our arrival if there were any still awake to hear it. We didn’t care, they weren’t Daddy so they weren’t important to us. We hurried through the halls, turning corners so blindly and recklessly we would have surely run into someone and made Daddy disappointed in us. We just wouldn’t tell Daddy we were running and we wouldn’t have our treat taken away!

Reaching his door, we opened it as quietly as possible, we didn’t want to risk waking Daddy up if he was sleeping. We slipped into the darkened room, shutting the door behind us and allowing darkness to swallow the room entirely once more. It was a pleasant, familiar feeling that overcame us when light was robbed from us, it reminded us of our time on the streets of London. But, happily, we had a different goal than before since we could already get warmth from someone. And that someone was indeed in his room, laying on his bed on his back looking fast asleep.

Perfect.

Quiet as a little mouse, we crept through his dark room with vague shapes and outlines indicating where everything was. But we didn’t need any light, we memorized Daddy’s room really early on when we first came to Chaldea. We remained focus on the room’s only bed and its single occupant, coming closer to it slowly. We made no noise and reached his bed easily, and was about to climb under his sheets when we realized we still had our shoes on.

Daddy would be upset with us if we ruined his bed, so we took off our shoes a little too fast, one of them falling onto the floor and making a clattering noise. We went stock still, watching Daddy intently as he moved around in his bed like a worm a little before going still. We lowered our foot to the floor slowly, no noise this time we made extra sure, and began to very slowly and carefully undo our vest. We liked our vest, but the buckles were cold and they would probably touch Daddy and wake him up, so it had to go!

Placing our vest beside our shoes and lifting the sheet came next, climbing under it slowly so we didn’t disturb him. We were at his legs, Daddy deciding he wanted to wear his boxers alone tonight since we couldn’t see a shirt, so that meant his chest and tummy were free to cuddle with. Spurred on, we slowly crawled beside Daddy’s body, giddy excitement going through us as we felt the soft fabric of the blanket go over our bare back. It was a new kind of excitement, one we had experienced only twice before and both times it was from doing something to surprise Daddy, when we were being super extra sneaky and didn’t want to be caught.

Which is what we were doing right now, we realized with a small giggle as we reached his chest and the end of the blanket. We waved our head to move the blanket away from above us, knocking it behind our head and revealing Daddy’s sleeping face. “Daddy...” We whispered, moving our small form on top of his torso and resting ourself onto him very carefully. We couldn’t stop a happy sigh from coming out and we laid our head down just under his chin, nuzzling against it ever so slightly to try and imitate the feeling of him rubbing our head.

It wasn’t the same but it was still a good feeling, and combined with the wonderful heat Daddy was practically radiating it was more than enough for us. He didn’t move because of us and that meant we were successfully sneaky, sending a surge of pride inside of us at being so good. Daddy would have been impressed with us, we were sure, if he hadn’t been asleep and the target of the sneaking at least. Oh well, mission complete as miss Kyrielight would say! We pressed our body against his and slid our legs down his side so we could feel more of him, our stockings blocking the feeling but our legs were comfy with them so we didn’t want to take them off.

“So warm...hmm?” We lifted our head and realized we had started moving up and down against Daddy’s body, that weird feeling from the other day coming back. Were we trying to get more warmth? But why, Daddy’s always been enough for us. We pouted and gripped Daddy’s side a little, pressing against him even more as we began to worry; if Daddy wasn’t enough for us anymore, what would happen to us? Would Daddy not want us? Would we still be his little girl? Would we even matter to him anymore?! A distressed whine came from us and we pressed our face against his chest, our petite body shaking as our mind raced with the disgusting thoughts. We didn’t want to lose this, not the warmth, not Daddy, we didn’t want to be alone again!

_No more warmth..._

_No more Daddy..._

Our vision became blurry as we became discordant, our voices, normally as one, jumbling together into a writhing mass inside of us and we felt ourselves go numb. A chill we hadn’t felt ever since we first came to Chaldea, ever since we first cuddled with Daddy, came back to us. A chill, a void, there was no more warmth for us. No more warmth meant...no more love...

_No more love..._

_All alone again..._

_Unloved child..._

_Unwanted..._

“Cold...so cold...” London, it had to be. Only London was this cold. We were laying on something warm, but we couldn’t see what it was. Our vision was cloudy, the alley we were in was dark but we needed the warmth. We rose up, our cloak falling from our back and we raised our hand, one of our knives coming out in preparation. We needed the warmth, it was the only thing that mattered, no one wanted us, we didn’t even have a name! We just wanted warmth, and Daddy was really warm-

“Daddy....?” We blinked, the word feeling familiar in our mouth but why? Our vision began clearing and we looked down at the person we were on top of. Our eyes widened slowly as we recognized the man, our voices quieting down and coming together again, we remembered where we were now, what we were on the verge of doing. Our knife was pointed down, angled right for his chest with the tip pressed right against the skin.

No, no no no no! We almost hurt Daddy! No, more than that, we almost killed Daddy! Fear overwhelmed us and we made our knife disappear just before we twisted away from Daddy’s sleeping body, kicking ourselves away in a hurry. We had to run, to leave, Daddy wasn’t safe around us anymore, we weren’t his good girl anymore. Not now, not after this!

Daddy made a noise from the bed as we fell gracelessly on the floor in a heap, we heard him waking up but it just fueled us to move even faster. “Hnng wha-Jack?” Fear spiked once more inside of us and we scrambled to our feet as he spoke. We grabbed our shoes and vest as we got up but Daddy got a hold of our arm, holding us in place and preventing us from running off. “Woah, Jack what’s going on?” Daddy was more awake now, we woke him up right after almost killing him! Bad Jack, bad girl!

We tugged on our arm wordlessly, tears forming in our eyes again as we tried to break free. But Daddy held on tightly, his other arm coming around us to pick us up and sending a fresh wave of terror to run through us. Didn’t Daddy realize how much danger he was in when we were around?! We struggled against his grip, dropping our vest and shoes carelessly as we flailed. “D-Daddy, w-we’ll hurt you, no!” We tried to say, but it didn’t sound clear since Daddy pulled us into his lap. He didn’t hear us, we had to warn him, we had to get away!

Our struggling stopped when Daddy tucked us against his chest, his hand moving from our arm to our legs which he lifted up and kept us tight against him. The warmth was back, the sweet tempting warmth that was too good to be true we couldn’t fight against it, even as Daddy cradled us like a baby. “Jack, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” His voice was so caring, did we dare hope he still loved us? We didn’t know what to do, so we resorted to what had brought us comfort in the past; we threw our arms around him and buried our face into his chest once more. Our tears that had begun to fall without our knowledge and were taken away by his skin but if it was uncomfortable, Daddy didn’t say anything.

He just held us, close, tight, silent as we cried into him. He kissed the top of our head and began rocking us slowly, the motion being oddly soothing for us. We didn’t know how long passed, time seemed to fade when we were in his arms, but we slowly calmed down, our tears fading as we surrendered ourself to Daddy’s love. “You still love me Daddy...?” We sniffed softly, pulling our head away to look up at him pleadingly.

He smiled at us, even in the darkness of his room we could see it, and he kissed our forehead softly. “Of course I do Jack. Why wouldn’t I?” We shook our head, the words to explain tasting like bile in our throat and we held him tighter, our knuckles going white from it. “Ah! Okay, okay! Geez, your grip is unreal.” He was laughing now? He was...happy? But we were making him uncomfortable now, so we loosened our hold on him slowly and laid our head against him again. We didn’t let go though, but Daddy seemed to understand. Quiet ruled over us again until Daddy spoke up, nervously this time. “Can...can I know why you don’t have your vest on Jack?”

We looked up a him, blinking slowly before looking down at our body. Oh, right, we had taken that off. “We...wanted to cuddle with you tonight.” We admitted softly, “Our buckles would have been cold and woken you up so we took it off.” Daddy chuckled, something about it was amusing to him, and he laid back down, taking us with him. We remained still as he lay on his side, placing us length wise against him before he tugged the blanket that had fallen away earlier over the two of us. His arms encircled us now and we pressed against him again.

“Well...let’s sleep together Jack. We can talk more in the morning alright?” Daddy yawned as he spoke, reminding us how late it was for him, so we nodded and kissed his cheek. We would have kissed his lips again, to taste him like before, but we didn’t deserve it tonight. But he smiled again and returned the kiss, “I love you Jack.” He closed his eyes as he spoke, his voice growing more drowsy very quickly as his breathing evened out.

“We love you too Daddy...” We whispered back, kissing his chest right where we felt his heart beating several times before. We almost killed Daddy tonight when we had just wanted to cuddle with him, but we wouldn’t do it again. Never ever. Daddy would never be in danger from us ever again!

We were confident in that, so we closed our eyes, bringing a bandage wrapped hand up to dry our eyes some more before nuzzling Daddy’s warm chest again. We would go to sleep with him tonight, even if we didn’t want to talk about what had happened in the morning. We would though, big girls took care of their problems after all...

* * *

I slowly lowered my knife, one that had been primed to be thrown now, watching the wraith child carefully as she succumbed to slumber in Master’s embrace. Watching her as I had the moment she slid under his blanket, witness to all of her actions from my hidden position in the corner of his room. Her pseudo-humping of Master’s bare chest and subsequent near attempted murder as well. A murder I had nearly attacked her to intervene in, several knives had been readied the instant the wraith’s own had emerged.

It seemed that wouldn’t be necessary, for now at least. I would have to watch her now though, the child had given me much to worry about tonight, so I was to watch them sleeping as a hawk. I would not allow my beloved Master to fall victim to her, I would sooner die than allow that. On my honor as Hassan, I would not allow it, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a while. After getting into the heads of Jeanne, the various Arotorias and Hurricane Umu, getting back into Jack’s was a bit of work. This chapter sort of got away from me plot wise, but I found myself liking it more than just jumping into smut.  
Smut’s nice and all, but it’s better with context and decent build up I think and I can’t just rush it.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, and until next time!


End file.
